exomemefandomcom-20200216-history
Meme fics
A list of meme original fics. Check out the on-going archive: https://delicious.com/exomemefics 72 Hours Part 1: Kaifan -> http://carvone.livejournal.com/3454.html Part 2: Taoyeol -> http://idolkiller.livejournal.com/3357.html Evil Chingu-line!Verse Conspiracies galore. Just where in the world is Jino? (and Moonkyu for that matter) Anons speculate that late comers baekchensoo worked with fellow chingu Chanyeol to sabotage them. *http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2864.html?thread=10428720#cmt10428720 *http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2864.html?thread=10439728#cmt10439728 They are also sometimes written as Mean Girls... *http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4976.html?thread=17160304#cmt17160304 Harry Potter!AU Awesome meme discussion steamrolled into casting all of Exo as HP characters. Chingu-line centric: Chenry Potter, Baekmione, Ronyeol (debates on whether doppar is ginny or neville is still up in the air) Lu Han is part Veela, Lay is the ever spacy Layna Lovegood, Gangnam oppar owns gringotts, Sehun refuses to acknowledge anyone other than purebloods with large bank accounts. Kris is senpai Diggory to the damsel in distress Taocho. In another universe: Kaixing are draco/harry respectively. unf. Who is Xiumin again? HP! AU- Chingu-line: Baeksooyeol are all the boy-who-lived *http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2270.html?thread=7071454#cmt7071454 Killers!AU Sadly unfinished AU from kfa where EXO-K = killers / EXO-M = mafia. Collaborated effort by kfa anons, featuring many other groups such as Super Junior, Infinite, Big Bang. *http://killersau.dreamwidth.org/ Forever in my hearteu. If you see Boss, give her my regards. MAMA!AU A series of short creepy ficlets anons posted in part 6. Based off of the movie MAMA, where exo are haunted by an entity that kills anyone that gets too close to them. Ironically these weren't written during Halloween (as meme had yet to exist) and were instead posted during the holiday season. Hurray for moodwhiplash. Scattered throughout this page: http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2270.html?page=16#comments One-Liners Popular writing exercise on meme in which a random prompt generator is given and anons write a sentence. *01/05 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/3106.html?thread=12737826#cmt12737826 *02/06 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/5770.html?thread=19168650#cmt19168650 Notable one-liners: Sehun/D.O- Silence: *"Sweet, sweet silence," Kyungsoo says with a smile after successfully tackling Sehun to the ground and covering his loud mouth with duct tape. Lu Han/Chen- What is love?: *"Oh my baby, please tell me what is-WHAT IS LOVE, BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME. NO MORE," Jongdae crows over him and Lu Han can't stop the laughter that bubbles up within him as they serenade Kris down the stairs. Kris/Lay - Pepperspray: *"Oh, sorry," Yixing says, looking far more apologetic than his flat tone implies as he watches Kris flush out his irritated eyeballs in the dorm's bathroom, "Lu Han told me it was silly string -- happy birthday by the way." Sehun/Chanyeol- Magic: *"But you still don't have a Gringotts account," Sehun says after Chanyeol pushed another handmade scarf he did over winter break towards the younger boy. Chanyeol only smiles as Sehun takes it rather unwillingly, too bright and sincere, his heart shattering just like always. He watches Sehun disappear at the end of the hall and doesn't miss the moment he threw what Chanyeol worked hard for in the empty bin. Lay/Lu Han- Shampoo: *“I smell like freaking apricots and puréed raspberries,” Yixing wails trying to layer cologne on the overwhelmingly fruity scent while Lu Han giggles behind him, “no, I think you smell like me.” OOQ- Krischen Spy!AU Based off Skyfall and a series of meme threads dedicated to the idea that Kris would be a godawful spy whose ass Chen has to bail out on a regular basis: *http://jixxapeg.livejournal.com/4849.html *Caused a lot of wank, creepers, and ensuing backlash for whatever reason. Full story here http://exomeme.wikia.com/wiki/All_you_never_wanted_to_know_about_00q 'OT12 ORGY PART' Part 12 of Meme was declared the orgy part. Why? Who knows, all that matters is that it was glorious. If you are new to meme and too lazy to backtrack all the parts, I suggest you bt part 12 if nothing else. *Funnily enough, actual OT12 didn't come until part 13 in the form of the human centipede fic: *See more for details: https://delicious.com/ot12orgy/where%3A%20meme Other Notable fics *'Suho is Kai's tutor:' Kai brings Suho home one day with the intent of introducing him to his parents as his boyfriend...things don't go quite as planned. ANGST **http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/3331.html?thread=14081539#cmt14081539 *'Kailu- Grocery Store AU:' Kai is an ABK and Lu Han is a painfully canon Koreaboo. **http://vocaline.livejournal.com/630.html *'China-line Spirit Fic': based off a famous taoris fanart **http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4782.html?thread=16531118#cmt16531118 *'\o/ Kris/Baekhyun Edging Fic': bc unf **http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=15409459#cmt15409459 Too many to list...will edit later.